


Going Public

by vivaforever597



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU: DA believes that as prefects, she and Arnold must keep their relationship from the rest of the school. Luckily, they have the Room of Requirement. Strong G/light T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Public

Dorothy Ann paced in front of the blank wall, an intent look on her face. "DA," Arnold whined, "I'm not sure we should be doing this."

DA sighed. "According to my research, Arnold, the Room of Requirement has been used for several decades. It's very unlikely we're the first to kiss in there."

"But to use it just for something so personal..." Arnold squirmed.

"We're prefects, Arnold. We have to keep what's between us private. At least for now." As DA finished speaking, the shape of a door appeared in the wall, as if the stone had melted away in clean, straight lines.

"We're only kissing," Arnold persisted, even as DA grabbed his wrist and led him into the room, softly lit by moonlight coming through the pair of windows opposite them. "It's not like we're..." He blushed. "You know."

DA shook her head. "The Slytherins would never let us hear the end of it. You know that. I don't want to deal with their teasing at every turn; do you?"

Arnold had to shake his head. "I still don't like it," he murmured, "but all right."

As the door closed quietly behind them, DA pivoted on her heel and cupped Arnold's head in her hands. "But you'll still kiss me." It wasn't a question — more a cross between a statement and an order.

"Of course," he replied with a vaguely self-conscious giggle. The two slowly drew closer to one another, both blushing — Arnold especially. They tilted their heads, about to press their lips together...

...until there was a knock on the door.

Arnold's and DA's eyes widened, but before Arnold could even open his mouth to ask if DA had asked the room to be undiscoverable, the door opened. "Well, cuz," said a sarcastic voice from the corridor. "I wondered what you were trying to hide." Janet stepped in, and Arnold and DA stepped apart as quickly as they could. The Slytherin girl grinned mischievously, her eyes glinting. "I would _never_ have expected you were having lovers' trysts with Dorothy Ann," she continued, pronouncing the name in a syrupy singsong voice.

"JANET." Arnold groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, cuz... book girl." Dorothy Ann flushed at the nickname. "I won't tell a soul that the Gryffindor prefects have been snogging in secret!" She spun around, laughing to herself as she left before either of the two could say anything more.

"You _know_ she will," DA said, annoyance and anger entering her voice.

"Sorry," Arnold said humbly.

DA shook her head and smiled wanly. "It's not your fault, Arnold. You didn't choose her for a cousin. I just wish she'd keep her nose where it belongs." Arnold's snort indicated his agreement. DA absently patted the pockets of her robe. "Well," she said, "I guess we don't have to keep things secret anymore."

"No," Arnold replied, "I don't think we do." And in an uncharacteristic burst of spontaneity, he embraced his girlfriend, giving her a passionate kiss.

There were worse things that could happen, she thought.


End file.
